


RITES, WRITINGS AND RIS GLOSSARY

by Dollypegs, Stevie_Foxx



Series: Dwarf Telenovela Central [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Glossary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollypegs/pseuds/Dollypegs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Foxx/pseuds/Stevie_Foxx
Summary: We are using Tolkien’s word usage in that the plural of dwarf is dwarrow.Our cast of characters presented in order of mentioned by name or appearance:





	

RITES, WRITINGS AND RIS GLOSSARY  
   
We are using Tolkien’s word usage in that the plural of dwarf is dwarrow.  
Our cast of characters presented in order of mentioned by name or appearance:  
 

**Ori** \- Youngest of the Brothers Ri and son of Rikmha, our hero and, through his eyes, our story unfolds

**Rikmha** (deceased) - A cleaning dam in Dale.Mother of the Brothers Ri

**Dori** \- of the Brothers Ri and son of Rikmha.The eldest of the Brothers Ri, works in Dale as a weapon’s smith who specializes in the making of daggers.He is the parental figure in Ori’s life.

**Tilda Bardsdatter** \- Youngest daughter of Bard the Bowman.

**Bard the Bowman** \- Grandson of the late King Girion, a fisherman, a ferryman, and the unspoken heir to the nonexistent throne of Dale.Spends a lot of time in the town lockup for defending his fellow citizens.

**Nori** \- of the Brothers Ri and son of Rikmha. Ori’s older brother and a canny trouble maker in both Erebor and Dale.

**Calmar** \- Master of Dale/Laketown and a very bad man.He seized power and has made Dale a dreadful hive of scum and villainy.

**Dwalin** \- Son of Fundin, of the House of Durin, Captain of the royal guard and head protector of Dale - Ori’s heartsong and the shield brother and cousin to the Crown Prince.

**Thror** \- His Majesty Under the Mountain, King of Erebor and the High King of all dwarrow.

**Gloin** \- Son of Groin, cousin to the heir to the throne of Erebor and also of the House of Durin, chief financial advisor to the throne of Erebor

**Sigrid Bardsdatter** \- Eldest of Bard’s children and Ori’s best friend.

**Fili** \- The Golden - second in line to the throne of Erebor after his uncle, the Crown Prince of Erebor, a handsome, charming young dwarf with considerable address.

**Cluck-cluck** (deceased) - Beloved pet chicken of Ori’s when a young badger, a gift from Nori.A remarkably beautiful chicken; speckled all over brown with white patches on her legs.Known for laying five brown eggs every morning all with double yolks

**Thorin** \- of the House of Durin (Oakenshield), Crown Prince of Erebor, uncle to Prince Fili and shield brother to Dwalin.

**Dis** \- of the House of Durin, Princess Royal of Erebor, Amad of the Heir of Erebor, Prince Fili and his younger brother.Only daughter born in the direct line of Durin in 500 years and Thorin’s younger sister.

**Kili** \- The Lionheart, Prince of Erebor and Fili’s younger brother, a superb archer.

**Notathain A. Shire** \- A mysterious famous or infamous author who is eagerly read throughout all Arda, known for his wild stories about strange places and the amazing exploits of his characters.His novels are commonly referred to as bodice or tunic rippers by the jealous. His latest bestseller bears the title: The Heaving Bosom of the Ocean - A Tale of Terror and True Love on the High Seas!

**Master JinGhr** \- Master of the Great Forge of Dale - Dori’s boss.

**Gnasher** \- Dwalin’s wargoat, a noble beast of huge proportions.

**Harley** \- Dwalin’s pony, a strong pony with an excitable temperament.

**Tzlur** \- also known as Grampa Tz, A retired guard in the Royal army of Erebor, renowned for his ability to belch and fart.

**Balin** \- Eldest son of Fundin, of the House of Durin, older brother of Dwalin, chief advisor to Thorin, was the Durin children’s teacher, Chief ambassador of Erebor.

**Bombur** \- Son of Scur, Master of the Lake Inn.Master Bombur is the largest dwarf ever and also the handsomest.

**Klakuna** \- Lady of the House of Rikanta. Klakuna is the wife to the current head of that house and she lives with her younger sons, her daughter-in-law, Riuna.Klakuna was known for her granddaughter, Rikmha, mother of the Brothers Ri

**Rikut** \- Lord and head of the House of Rikanta, originally from Ered Luin, became head of the house by marrying Klakuna.

**Nain** (deceased) - Lord of the Iron Hills, nephew of Thror.

**Mahrdin** \- Son of Greneeld - Tailor to the House of Fundin

**Dipfa** \- of the House of Fa, the main artistic house in Erebor.Her father Fa and her mother Dip (lovingly known as Dipsy) combining their names in the symbolic union of their love, first assistant to Mahrdin.

**Pika** \- Grandson of Grampa Tz, second first assistant to Mahdrin, appalled by loud noises.

**Brur** \- Head Librarian of Erebor, announcer at royal gatherings, knows everything.

**Frerin** \- Thorin’s and Dis’ younger brother, a prince of Erebor. 

**Dazla** \- Housekeeper of the Durin residence of Thorin and Dis.

**Furh’nk** \- Second in command to Dwalin, which at his young age is very impressive.Has a goat named Puffball.

**Helar** - Furh’nk’s mother, an old favorite scribe of Brur’s

**Poot-poot** \- Dipfa’s hard-working goat, enjoys being painted colors randomly blended and thrown into relief.

**Durin the Deathless** \- (deceased but is reborn now and again)First dwarf created by Mahal.

**Vili** (deceased) - Dis’ husband and heartsong, father of Fili and Kili, a blacksmith of Erebor.

**Creampot** (deceased) - Azog’s fierce warg, named by Thorin and Dwalin.

**Azog** (deceased) - Most famous of orc leaders, killed by Thorin and Dwalin.

**Gridr** \- Wife of Gloin and favorite lady in waiting to Princes Dis.  A master of small clockwork and mechanical items.

**Thrain** (deceased) - Son of Thror; Thorin, Dis and and Frerin’s father, killed at the battle of Azanulbizar.

**Khujik** \- Ori’s Master for his apprenticeship and journeyman.He owns a screening establishment in Dale which copies and publishes all the pamphlets from the court land use cases.

**Konul** \- Daughter of Thul, a young page working at the Library of Erebor.

**Buj** \- Young librarian /scribe, always dresses in black, very serious, and a genius, somewhat odd.An inventor.

**Omibur** \- called Omi for short.Daughter of Master Bombur, a young librarian/scribe at the Library of Erebor, very passionate about the color pink - eighty years old.

**Dam Rittl** \- An elderly dwarrowdam who lives in Steam Alley, an excellent baker, specializing in currant buns

 

**Thranduil** \- An elf,son of King Oropher, King of the Sylvan elves in Greenwood (Mirkwood), of Erys Lasgalen.

**Wobr** \- Buj’s snooty elder brother, a librarian at the Library of Erebor.

**Gimli** \- Son of Gloin and Gridr, a bold, fiery young dwarf of great courage.

**Legolas** \- Youngest son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, also given the surname Greenleaf, a gifted archer.

**Doowhee Dezimahl** \- (deceased) A strange man from Bree, created a coding system using only numbers for organizing material in libraries among men.

**Lolibur** \- called Loli for short.Daughter of Bombur, a young librarian/scribe at the Library of Erebor, Omi’s older sister - eighty five years old

**Bifur** \- Son of Ozur, Bombur’s older cousin, veteran of the battle of Azanulbizar, badly wounded there, can only speak in Khuzdul or sign in iglishmêk as he has the remains of an orc axe stove into his forehead.With his pay from the battle, he bought the Inn for Bombur to run.

**Oin** \- son of Groin, Gloin’s older brother, head healer of Erebor, rather deaf.

**Binni** \- Oin’s husband.Born and raised in Khazad-dûm, came to Erebor as a survivor and refugee.

**T’dillah** \- Great-great granddaughter of Lord Rikut and Lady Klakuna of the House of Rikanta, a beautiful, vacuous dam, much admired at the royal court of Erebor.

**Ducati** \- Balin’s pony, very speedy.

**Bofur** \- Son of Scur, Bombur’s older brother, a miner and toymaker.

**Janifur** \- Daughter of Scur, younger sister of Bofur and Bombur, a miner, catches the eye of Frerin.

**Beorn** \- Lord of the Carrock, Guardian of the Valley, a giant of a man, a skin changer.

**Dain Ironfoot** \- King of the Iron Hills, son of Nain, cousin to Thorin, Dis and Frerin, Dori’s older half brother.

**Kujur** \- Son of Tajur, owner of the stationary supply shop, iKrôth, in Erebor.

**Honda** \- Ori’s pony, very calm and sweet-tempered, extremely fond of Ori.

**Roäc** \- King of ravens of Erebor, son of Carc, assists Thorin by sending messages to other royals in other kingdoms and delivers unsolicited advice, sarcastic comments, and is a terrible gossip.

**Hoondah** \- of Angmar.An eager female admirer of Balin’s, employs a talking parrot to deliver her messages.

**Tauriel** \- Captain of King Thranduil’s guard.Dearest friend and confidant of Prince Legolas.An excellent archer.

**Lady Galadriel** \- needs no introduction.If you don’t know who she is, you probably won’t enjoy this story and need to stop reading it.Now.

**Garnet** \- Dwalin’s raven, a severe female raven of few words.

**Sapphire** \- Gloin’s raven.

**Rutile** \- A very large hairy female cave spider, completely covered in brown fur, except for the fur on her feet which is striped red and yellow, beloved of Dis and her spy, communicating fluently using her feet to write runes, known to be extremely maternal.

**Matilde** \- (deceased) Bard’s late wife, mother of his children.

**Sassafras** (Sassy)(deceased) - Ori’s cat.

**Vors** \- A Lord in the royal court of Erebor, crony of Calmar, a bad dwarf who owns illegal zinc mines and horribly mistreats his employees.

**Targ** \- A warrior under Dwalin’s command.

**Tin** \- Son of Tanis, an impoverished dwarf of Dale, forced to work in Vors’ zinc mine, a good dwarf.

**Jat** \- An impoverished dwarf of Dale, forced to work in Vors’ zinc mine.

**Lor** \- Son of Tor, a young, impoverished dwarf of Dale, forced to work in Vors’ zinc mine.Has a big head.

**Caris** \- Daughter of Nadaris, a young, impoverished dwarfling of Dale, forced to work in Vors’ zinc mine,Thorin gave her one of his hair beads as a promise of a better life.

**Nadaris** \- An impoverished dwarf of Dale, forced to work in Vors’ zinc mine, mother of Caris.

**Chopper** \- King Dain’s much loved and spoiled battle boar, follows him everywhere.

**Sculdis** \- Dain’s ‘delicate jewel of a bride’, Queen of the Iron Hills, hell with a battle axe.

**Thorin III** \- Dain and Sculdis’ son, commonly referred to as Stonehelm, a very calm young dwarrow prince, second cousin to Fili, Kili, and Gimli.

**Bain** \- Son of Bard, the middle child between Sigrid and Tilda, responsible beyond his years, occasionally sarcastic.

**Arim** \- A very old man from Dale, blind and his late brother was married to Master Tin’s brother.

**Freris** (deceased) - Thrain’s wife and mother of Thorin, Dis, and Frerin, a renowned warrior.

**Nori-Pori** , **Powder** , and **Mask** \- Sassy’s surviving kittens which Dwalin found and brought back to Ori.

**Eggr** , **Alyne** and **Po** \- Master Brur’s ravens.

**Kawa** and **Saki** \- Fili and Kili’s ponies.

**Tharkûn** , **Mithrander** , **Gandalf the Grey** , **Grey Pilgrim** \- Everyone’s favorite wizard and general busybody.

**Zark** \- A dwarrow noble lord, somewhat snooty but knows what side of his bread is buttered.

**Miris** \- A dwarrowdam miner.

**Inger Jansdaughter** \- An annoying Dale maiden, considered a beauty, very catty towards Sigrid.

**Hijli** \- Dwarrowdam in charge of royal feasting halls and related events.

**Minty** \- Thorin’s pony, whom Furh’nk addresses as the Queen of All Ponies.

**Suzuki** \- Furh’nk’s pony.

**Alfrid** \- Calmar’s closest flunky.A nasty weasel of a man, stinking of fish.

**Elrond** \- Lord of Imladris, runs the Last Homely house in Rivendell, his name means ‘star-dome’.Lady’s Galadriel’s son-in-law by marriage to her daughter, Celebrian, who sailed west after Isildur’s time with Thranduil’s wife, neither were able to endure the politics, the violent winters, or uncivilized peoples of Arda.

**Giviris** \- A bandit Firebeard lady from Mount Dolmed.Thror dubbed her ‘Queen of the Firebeards’ to bring her under his heel and engaged her to Balin but she decided to attempt to seduce Elrond instead, much to the confusion of Elrond - and her, as she had thought Elrond was female.

**Sikar** \- Elderly dwarf lord, member of King Thror’s council, now retired under King Thorin, rather snooty, something of a kleptomaniac, has a thing for Lady Klakuna.

**Mokrah** \- One of the young stable hands of Fundin house. 

**Margr** and **Vi** (pron.: Vuh-aye) - Sisters, Dori’s old neighbors from Steam Alley, retired stone masons, grandmothers several times over, always on the look out for another husband as they both have a bad habit of picking short-lived or annoying ones.

**Rogi** \- One of Margr’s children, a grown dwarf, inclined to get into trouble.

**Ribdis** \- Another neighbor from Steam Alley.

**Annis** \- A worthy dwarrow dam, another old neighbor of Dori’s, runs a rooming house in Steam Alley for impoverished dwarrow.

**Bathis** \- Klakuna’s granddaughter, mother of T’Dillah.

**Celeborn** \- Lady Galadriel’s husband.Perpetually unamused.

**Haldir** \- Captain of Galadriel and Celeborn’s guard. 

**Vobwi** \- Dwarf merchant, owns and runs the small animal emporium in Erebor, deals in exotic pets and orphaned bats, falcons and pigeons, also takes orders for flocks of chickens.  He is said to be a most interesting conversationalist, he gives Ori Kihshassa and from him, Ori buys Brandy and Assault and Battery

**Kthulluh** \- a false squid that looks like a brown and grey speckled bag with eight long snaky legs that all wiggle about freely. 

 

**Kihshassa** \- A large red fruit bat, saddened by the lost her kits she is revived when Ori brings her to care for Nori-Pori, Powder, and Mask.

**General Aris** \- Queen of the Blacklocks’ general, steward, consort and all around care-taker, acolyte.Proposes on behalf of her Queen to Thorin on a regular basis.

 

**Brandy** \- A baby female badger Ori gave to Balin.

**Elessar** \- King of Gondor, very young to be king, direct descendant of Isildur, betrothed to Elrond’s only daughter.

**Nattis** , **Tirin** , and **Mris** \- Very young badgerlings just starting their warrior training with Dwalin.

**Dal** \- Son of Lal, a dab hand at pastry, opened a new bakery in the neighborhood of Steam A lley and is introducing Gondorian pastries.

**Amalin** (deceased) - Master brewer who lost his brewery to Calmar, supposedly due to gambling debts. In shame, his son Tin took his mother’s name as his matronymic: “Tin, son of Tanis”.

**Kadis** \- Lord Zark’s wife.

**Ondr** \- Tin’s wife.

**Milgr** \- Margr’s daughter, reads to the family.

**Assault** and **Battery** \- Nori’s baby ferrets, gift from Ori.

**Arwen Undómiel** \- Daughter of Elrond, betrothed to Elessar, King of Gondor.

**Larit** \- One of Mistress Dazla’s assistants

**Zindis** \- A dwarrowdam, Thorin’s tailor.

**Nali** (deceased) - Ancient king of Erebor, know for making sweeping changes to law and recorded history of dwarrow.He was a regent king between Durin VI and his son Náin I in  Khazad-dûm

**Sage** \- Dis’ pony, a quiet gentle creature.

**Guernsia Aldernay** \- (deceased) A Dale woman of legend, specialized in developing the Dale cow.

**Great Woudini** \- Oracle to the Crowned Heads of Arda, a seer and general showman among a group of travelers, met on the road going south form Dale.

**Erda** \- wife of Bombur and mother of their fourteen children.She and Bombur run the Inn on the Lake, south of Dale.She is very motherly and an excellent business dam, her bread is the best in the area.

**Kalibur** -‘Kali’,  Bombur and Erda’s son, the eldest of their children, about ninety-eight years old.  
  
**Valibur** \- ‘Vali’, Bombur and Erda’s second son, about ninety years old.  
  
**Edibur** \- ‘Edi’, Bombur and Erda’s second son, about eighty-eight years old.  
  
**Randibur** \- ‘Randi’, Bombur and Erda’s fourth son, about seventy-eight years old.  
  
**Jakibur** \- ‘Jaki’, Bombur and Erda’s fifth son about sixty-eight years old.  
  
**Aribur** \- ‘Ari’, Bombur and Erda’s third daughter, about sixty-four years old.  
  
**Muribur** \- ‘Muri’, Bombur and Erda’s sixth son, about fifty eight years old.  
  
**Isibur** \- ‘Isi’, Bombur and Erda’s fourth daughter, about fifty years old.  
  
**Netibur** \- ‘Neti’, Bombur and Erda’s fifth daughter, about forty eight years old.  
  
**Buribur** \- ‘Buri’, Bombur and Erda’s seventh son, about forty-four years old.  
  
**Polibur** \- ‘Poli’, Bombur and Erda’s sixth daughter, about thirty eight years old.  
  
**Wilibur** \- ‘Wili’, Bombur and Erda’s son, the youngest of their children, about thirty years old

**Bilbo Baggins** \- Oh, hush!  You all know who he is!

**Frodo Baggins** \- Bilbo’s ten year old nephew.

**Belladonna Baggins** nee Took - Bilbo’s mother.

**Bungo Baggins** \- Bilbo’s father.

**Spar** \- Member of Dwalin’s guard detail accompanying the royal party to the Inn by the Lake for Final Mourning. a champion of drinking contests.

**Torq** \- Another member of Dwalin’s guard detail accompanying the royal party to the Inn by the Lake for Final Mourning.

**Varil** \- A member of Dwalin’s guard detail accompanying the royal party to the Inn by the Lake for Final Mourning.  Inclined to be a bit ‘light-fingered’.

**Lobelia Sackville-Baggins** \- A relation of Bilbo’s, very jealous of Bilbo’s previous standing in the Shire, his house, his silver spoons, his…everything, really.  Thus Bilbo describes her as an “inconsequential twat waffle”.  An interesting point is that when Dolly was doing her research about flower meanings, Lobelia (though a very pretty flower in Stevie’s opinion), has only one meaning ‘malevolence’.

**Ruelis** \- wife of The Great Woudini.A lovely and very practical dwarrowdam who is living out her dream of traveling the world with a very tall husband.

**Drogo** \- (deceased) Bilbo’s cousin, father of Frodo, drowned in a boating accident.

**Smeg** \- (deceased and delicious!) - affectionally known as Smeg-head.  Pet alligator of the troupe of the Great Woudini.  Had to be put down when Smeg tried to eat a pony.Red Dwarf was an awesome Brit sci/fy comedy.

**Zendi** \- Woudini’s sister and Ruelis’ sister-in-law

**Kib** \- A member of the Great Woudin’s troupe and a sword swallower and fire eater.

**Floris** \- Daughter of Ruelis and the Great Woudini

**Biscuit** \- Floris’s pet warg.A well-mannered and loving beast with excellent acting abilities.

**Queen Kivi** \- (deceased) wife of Durin III.Aa prolific writer and researcher.Famous (or infamous) among elves and dwarrow for her magnum opus ‘Queen Kivi’s Book of Glittering Diamonds’- a sex manual.

**Sam Gamgee** \- Yes, that Sam.Frodo’s Sam who accompanied Frodo in the LoTR book and movies.He’s about seven now.

**Snur** \- King of Ered Luin,Liege of both the Broadbeams and half the surviving Firebeard clan.His name comes from the norse ’snorri’, meaning ‘noisy’.Also called Chat, King Chat or even King Chatty,  by his close friends and relatives. An easy-going sort.  His current queen, Giviris (see above) likes swans & lakes and throwing things at her husband (leftover from her bandit queen days).Has two young pebbles at home.

 

**Oqizla** \- Mistress Dazla’s youngest daughter and a maid in the royal household of Fundin House.

**Ivo** \- A Dale youth, who is training to be a royal guard to King Bard.

**Teilnar** \- Son of Tahlnar, a master of the guild of builders in Erebor.

**Gheir** \- King of the Stiff Beards has fifteen wives and thirty-two badgers.Who knows why.‘Gheir’ comes from a viking name meaning ‘spear’.

**Ahkn** \- King of the Stonefoots.Stonefoot Clan invented by our @vigdis-Thank you, dear. ‘Ahkn’ comes from a viking name meaning ‘famed, and from a famed family’.

**Ulfr** \- King of the Ironfists.‘Ulfr’ comes from a viking name meaning ’the wolf’.

**Arne** \- Ulfr’s eldest and heir.A trained scribe.’Arne’ comes from a viking name meaning ‘the eagle’. 

**Theoden** \- King of Rohan and the lands of the Riddimark.Uncle and guardian of his niece and nephew.Currently unmarried and with only one child, a son.Once could say he’s queen hunting.

 

 **Queen Hild** \- Queen of the Blacklocks. ‘Hild’ comes from a viking name meaning ‘battle’.

 

**Podvu** \- Administrative Head of the Guild of Scribes in Erebor, daughter of Mayvu of the house of Vors.She achieved her mastery one hundred and thirty years ago and sat as guild head for fifty years

**Kacuho** , Son of Grouho, he achieved his mastery one hundred years ago and sat as guild head for twenty years.

**Ubqim** \- Daughter of Mugwim.She achieved her mastery one hundred and fifteen years ago and sat as guild head for ten years.

**Rouho** \- Son of Grouho. Kacuho’s older brother, he achieved his mastery one hundred and fifty years ago and sat as guild head for seventy years.

 

**Nodun** \- Daughter of Brodun.She achieved her mastery one hundred and five years ago and sat as guild head for twenty-two years.

**Jansad** \- The last of her line, Mistress Dazla is her great grand niece.She achieved her mastery two hundred years ago and sat as a guild head for ninety years.She is the second chair of the Guild of Scribes

**Pahvu** \- Podvu’s brother, head of the demolition guild.

**Pafwi** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, scribe from the Iron Hills, sent to do her journeyman under Balin.

 

**Cypah** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, scribe from the Iron Hills, sent to do his journeyman under Balin.

 

**Naliu** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, began as an apprentice scribe and then went to the library.Transferred from there to Lord Balin’s service.

 

**Fuilan** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, began as an apprentice scribe and then went to the library.Transferred from there to Lord Balin’s service.

 

**Anbde** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, started under the Accountancy and Banking guild then transferred to Balin’s service.”

 

**Vibr** \- One of Balin’s secretaries, originally from Ered Luin but came back with Balin from there

 

**Brodun** (deceased) - Nodun’s father.He was the senior editor of Vug magazine.

 

**Grouho** (deceased) - Father of Rouho and Kacuho, came from a long line of weavers.The family is responsible for all the arras throughout all royal residences.

 

**Moila** \- daughter of Doila, wife of Grouho, mother of Rouho and Kacuho.

 

**Doila** \- Mother of Moila, runs the great kitchens of Erebor.

 

**Agirb** \- An assistant to Mistress Dazla in the Fundin/Royal House.Occasionally acts as a dresser to either Dwalin or Balin,

 

**Boromir** \- Eldest son of Denathor, First March Warden of Gondor and King Elessar’s good friend.

 

**Gibi** \- Stable hand of the royal residence at Fundin House.

 

**Luthien** \- (deceased) An elf woman of legendary beauty who chose a mortal life as she was in love with a mortal. Arwen is said to be the image of her.

 

**Eyarn** \- Master of the Guild of Miners, renowned for his tooth jewelry and now has the greatest respect for the Princess of Erebor

 

**Beryl** \- Princess Dis’ raven, a powerful female.

 

**Mica** \- Binni’s raven, Quartzite’s mother.

 

**Aewandínen** \- Eldest son of Thranduil, brother to Legolas.

 

**Theodred** \- Only child of King Theoden and his late wife, between Bain and Sigrid in age, a polite likable lad.Looks very like his father.

 

**Elladan** and **Elrohir** \- Elrond’s twin sons and Arwen’s older brothers.Full of mischief and fun. 

 

**Lindir** \- Steward to Elrond, a serious elf. 

 

**Glorfindel** \- He killed a balrog, he's hugely tall and has heaps of golden hair.He died after his victory over the Balrog but was sent back by the Valar.He’s basically an elf super hero.He’s not refined like other elves, likes carousing and enjoys hanging out with dwarrow.

 

**Shadowfax** \- King of all horses.He carried Gandalf in Two Towers and Return of the King.Beautiful big white stallion. Untiring.

 

**Saruman** \- know as Saruman the White.He was eh head of Gandalf’s order in Arda.Also know as Curumo.

 

 **Telphor** \-  (deceased)  Brother of Durin the Deathless, father of all Broadbeams.Invented by @ determamfidd

 

**Fanny** \- A very young, friendly, oliphaunt.Dislikes King Gheir and lovingly adopted by Jim and Ruelis, so Ori and Fanny may visit each other.

 

 **Arivett** \- Princess of the Blacklocks, daughter of Queen Held and General Arms.She has a father but it’s nothing to do with the succession.

 

 **Eomer** \- Nephew of King Thoeden of Rohan.He is the captain of the armies there.

 

 **Mavis I, Mavis II, Mavis III, Mavis IV** and **Mavis XV** \- Five of the fifteen queens of Gheir.

 

 **Master Dubb** \- Formerly a soldier in the army of Erebor ("I'm retired!"), currently mentor to Ivo, a youth in Dale and aspiring soldier.Sly and gruff, has known Thorin and Dwalin all their lives

 

 **Radagast** \- The Brown, the brown wizard of Arda, fond of baby animals.He appeared in the Hobbit movies and is famous for his sledge pulled by Roscobal Rabbits, which are very large and very fast. Also known as  Aiwendil.

**Otho Sackville-Baggins** \- Lobilia’s silly and long-suffering husband.

**Lotho Sackville-Baggins** -Otho and Lobelia’s oldest son.An utter clod-pole.

**Mistress Guernsia** \- The current descendant of the original Guensia Aldernay.She specializes in raising different domestic birds.

**Hathor** \- Mistress Guernsia’s husband, a wanderer from the Greenwood.

**Mister Hallow -** From the Windy Poplars farm, looks after the white cattle.

 

 **Kelli** \- A raphcuctus bird who is deeply in love with Celeborn.

 

**Elbereth** \- Sindarin form of the Valar named Varda, Lady of the Stars.

 

 **Ecthelion** \- Old pal of Glorfindel’s, was a warden of the great gate of Gondolin.Also know as Lord of the Fountains. He didn’t drown.

 

 **Drum** \- Drummer for the band White City Bang Crash.Always dressed in black and hooded.A mysterious musician.

 

 **Uri** \- In the LOTR game, Uri is the father of the Ironfists

 

 **Posey** \- A raphcuctus bird who takes Frodo under their wing.

 

 **Wee Sam** \- Samwise Gamgee, as above.He’s second youngest of the Gamgee faunts and the best friend of Frodo Baggins.Brave, down to earth and will become a better gardener than his father but don’t tell Hamfast that.His mother already knows.

 

 **Lieutenant Arb** \- Soldier in charge of the military detail the accompanied Frerin to Beleghost.A pragmatic sort.And a good person to have in a fist fight.He has a right.Admires Bell Gamgee very much as she is just like his wife.He enjoys taking orders from her.

 

**Hamfast Gamgee** \- Bilbo’s gardener and neighbor of long years.The best gardener in the entire Shire.

**Bell Gamgee** \- nee Goodchild, Hamfast’s wife and mother of Lavender, Snowdrop, Hamson, Halfred, Daisy, May, Samwise and Marigold.An excellent cook, needlewoman and runs all the business side of the household and farm.A very sensible hobbit lady.

**Asfaloth** \- Glorfindel’s horse.

 

 **Nardix** \- Son of Fardix.A retired rope maker.At Aewandínen’s request let the elf prince style his hair and beard.

 

 **Eowyn** \- Eomer’s younger sister.Battle maiden extraordinaire!

 

**Cemnesta** \- Thranduil’s second son, brother to Legolas, he is currently studying esoteric healing in the undying lands.

 

 **Vespa** \-  A soft grey pony who is very gentle.Thorin gifts him to Bilbo.

 

 **Myrtle** \- Bilbo’s old pony now living retired at the Inn on the Lake

 

 **Aprilla** -Dori’s pony **,** a sweet, dappled gray creature with very hairy fetlocks that cover her hooves.

 

**Elrah** -Friend and fellow miner of Jani’s, saw Bujni weighing himself naked.

 

 **Buer, son of Uer** \- Young dwarrow who meets Ori in the night market and recognizes him from Vug Magazine.Guerrilla scientist and fan of odd socks.

 

**Poczoh** \- Younger brother of Margr and Vi. He’s the second best fish monger in the Steam Alley neighborhood.An excellent gossip gatherer.

 

 **Tukkaj** \- Retired from the military, shows off his great strength in the Alley of Miraculous Feats in the night market. 

 

 **Ib** \- Retired from the military, eats weird things for show in the Alley of Miraculous Feats in the night market.Currently eating a siege engine

 

 **Tay** \- Husband of Nodun.Runs a tea house.

 

 **Orras** \- A portly Blacklock waiter at the Moo and Cluck, probably the owner.

 

**Short Tom Gold** \- just for all of you who love the show ‘Black Sails’.

 

 **Axsin** \- Proprierter of Axsin’s Cabinet of Curiosities, an adventurer, explorer and collector of rare objects.

 

 **Vusma, daughter of Vus** \- A very elderly dwarrowdam, friendly with Dori and Nori when they lived in Ered Luin.a bit of a healer, a bit of a cook and taught Nori everything he knows.

 

**Romy** \- Short for ‘Romance’, a young male warg adopted by Gimli and Legolas.Very bouncy and playful

 

**Killer** \- A chubby, brindle warg pup, last of his litter.Adopted by Dwalin and Ori.

 

 

**Chapter 88**

 

**Sugar** \- A pure white warg female, adopted by Thorin, mother of Killer, along with another male pup and two females.

 

**Butter** \- A pale yellow warg female with brown ears.Close companion to Sugar and second mother to Sugar’s pups.  Adopted by Thorin.

 

 **Farmer Maggot** \- An elderly hobbit farmer from the Shire with large dogs, spends almost all his time chasing young hobbits out of his produce fields.

 

 **King Nali** \-  (deceased) Regent - King Nali was the brother-in-law to Durin IV thus the regent king to Nain I son of Durin VI.Historically, a great reformer.

 

 **Durin IV** \-  (deceased) Great grandson of Durin the Deathless.High King of Dwarrow.Eaten by the Balrog which was disturbed by him and his miners when digging too deep in the depths of Khazad-dûm searching for mithril.

 

 **Nain I** \- (deceased) Son of Durin IV, High King of Dwarrow in Khazad-dûm.

 

 **Durin II** \- (deceased) Son of Durin the Deathless

 

 **Floviq** \-  (deceased) son of Druviq, third assistant librarian in Khazad-dûm, responsible in the smuggling of secret information, lost to history!

 

 **Master Kir** \- An ancient dwarf in Erebor, a master in working mithril.Very hairy!

 

 **Master Minta** \- An ancient dwarrowdam in Erebor, a master in working mithril.Very sarcastic.

 

**Quartzite** \- Quartz, a young raven with a white feather in its tail, fledged by Mica, sired by Roäc, a prince of the line of ravens of Erebor.Assigned to Ori by Roäc.Rather chatty and very flirty.

 

**Elerrian** of the Noldor - Thranduil’s wife, mother ofAewandínen, Cemnesta and Legolas, only spoke in Quenya.Left for the Undying lands with Celebrian shortly after Legolas was born. Frightened of Dwarrow.

 

 **Birnam** \- A map maker from Gondor; the first man to notice that Fangorn was spreading rapidlytoward  Lórien. The new growth is now referred to as Birnam Wood.

 

 **Vidin** \- son of Vi.

 

 **Twmi** \- younger son of Vi

 

 **Baluchista** n - Blu for short, or Idad/Uncle Stan to younger ravens; Dain’s and Sculdis’ raven; brother of Roäc, fond of ale and flirting; has a double coat of feathers and molts constantly.

 

**Omosuil** \- a captain in King Cemnesta’s army.His squad is assigned to Ori’s company to provide an armed escort through the Greenwood.

 

**Arod** \- Come now, how could Gimli go on an adventure with Legolas without dear Arod to carry them through everything?!?

 

 **Bazweejin** \- Captain Omosuil’s brown stallion

 

 **Hoorachi** \- Tauriel’s horse

 

 **Nomirliel** \- second to Omosuil, dark haired and very curious about dwarrow.

 

 **Banbury** \- Lady Galadriel’s  white palfrey.

 

**Furh’nk Klyodrheitt** \-  (deceased)  A famous dwarf sculptor.great great great, and so on, grandfather of our own  Furh’nk.

 

 **Treebeard** \- Lord of the Ents.Has been busy with other ents getting Birnam Wood to Dunsinane.

 

 **Red Queen** \- matriarch of the Bonebreakers of  Khazad-dûm (See Appendix - Bonebreakers).Dolly and Stevie always imagine her voice to be like Bette Davis in her much later years.

 

 **Teyan** \-  (deceased)  daughter of Eyan, journeyman scribe of Khazad-dûm.Died during the Battle of  Dimrill Dale when the orcs invaded and drove the dwarrow from the mountain.She had just finished her masterwork. 

 

 **Narvi** (deceased) - Blacklock dam, legendary sculptor, built the West Doors of  Khazad-dûm.

 

 **Celebrimbor** (deceased) - an Elf, legendary sculptor, built the West Doors of  Khazad-dûm.He had lots of adventures related in the Silmarilian which we don’t pay much heed to.

 

**Idris** (deceased) \- daughter of Eenid - Balin and Dwalin’s mother.

 

**Freris** (deceased) \- daughter of Ardis - Thorin’s, Dis’ and Frerin’s mother.

 

**Carc** (deceased) \- King of Ravens, father of both  Roäc and Baluchistan, grandfather to Quartz.

 

 **Leafbower** \- a helpful and tall ent.

 

 **Gwaihir** \- King of Eagles, the really big eagles.

 

 **Watcher of the West Door** \- a huge ugly monster of  Kthulluh’s ilk

 

 **Hennef** \- Celeborn’s horse

 

 **Albarcas** \- Haldir’s stalwart horse.

 

 **Windfola** \- Lady Eowyn’s horse, a strong battle trained stallion.

 

 **Myron** (deceased)- a maiar who refused to obey and serve Eru after finding out he would be Myron the Puce.He became the Balrog under Khazad-dûm

 

**Maithuen** \- an elf maiden and trusted servant of Cemnesta’s court

 

 **Fëanor** (deceased) “Eldest son of Finwë [,…] half brother to Fingolfin and Fararfin, greatest of the Noldor and leader in their rebellion; devisor of the Fëanorian script; maker of the silmarils; slain in the Mithrimin the Dagor-nuin-Giliath.” -Silmarillion Index of names, The Silmarillion,  © 19771st Ballantine Books edition 1979. p410.

The dude who made the Silmarils, then was an ass to Yavanna, invented languages and battled a lot.Wanted a strand of our Gladdy’s hair, but she refused him all three times he asked as she knew he was kind of a dick.Besides he was her half uncle and that’s gross.He died and self combusted and now sits in the Halls of Mandos until the world is remade and he can fulfill his quest to find the two remaining simarils.

 

**Eäwen of Olwë, the Teleri of Aman** \- Galadriel’s mother, more than likely still living in Aman with her hubby, Galadriel’s father, Thank you One Ring wiki!

 

**Finarfin** \- of the house of Finwë - Galadriel’s father.

 

 **Duswi of the Orocani** \- silver smith, Mithril master, wife of the late Durin IV and Queen of dwarrow.

 

**Háma** \- Door warden to King Theoden 

 

**Sunflower** \- Durin’s queen, a hobbit from the Took line.

 

 **Marvyn son of Kevyn** , a dwarf merchant who travelled beyond the Ororcarnis.He had made an important discovery and wrote of it to benefit his descendants.It is called _A History of Men_.”

 

 **Ztradahvaris** \- ancient dwarf designer of stringed instruments .

 

 **Dree** \- first of the elves remade as a dwarf to be awakened.

 

 **Eriss** \- second of the elves remade as a dwarf to awaken, likely Dree’s brother when they were elves.

 

 **Nugget** \- friend of Beur, of Broadbeam decent and a gifted dancer, updated the Wag and invented the Roscabil Hop.

 

 **Darnub** \- grandson of Dubb, an apprentice chemical engineer, working at iKeyha, helping to invent sap furniture.

 

 **Kyur** \- son of Myur, a Blacklock, Master artist in painting, self-taught.Makes underwear for a living.

 

 **Wee Mac** \- the first miniature horse ever to be seen in Erebor.

 

 **Merrymaid** \- a very young geeraph (yeah, she’s a giraffe.)

 

 **Yanni** \- prize-wrestler and strong man among Jim’s performers.An old friend of Dwalin’s.

 

 **Makhad** \- a young dwarf in the forging guild.

 

 **Dahkr** \- a young dam from the weavers guild

 

**Lakhr** \- Dahkr’s sister a young dam from the culinary guild specializing in pastries.

 

 **Deneb** \- leader of the group of easterlings who traveled to Erebor

 

 **Master Bifinak** \- a gentleman of Jim and Ruleis circus troop.He does a magic trip with three silver bowls and a small white ball , taught to him by Nori .He also owns several performing rats.

 

**Ara** \- Deneb’s aunt.An easterling and a gifted baker.

 

**Cockrill** \- a rooster that Theoden won by guessing the weight at the fun fair.

 

**Mister Przewalski** \- Wee Mac’s owner, he also owes, Smeg II, Merrymaid, a two-headed snake and a peacock. (Google it, were bring smartasses.We do this a lot with names.)

 

**Mister Uberaceae** \- invented and maker of truffles.

 

**Mister Brassica** \- owner of the tent with all the plants at the fun fair.

 

**Rigel** \- an ancient easterling man who came with Deneb and her aunt.

 

 **Pallando** \- On of the Blue Wizards, also known as  Rómestámo the east helper, had his memory suppressed by Morgoth and lived as Rigel, an old man among the easterlings.

 

 **Dalim** \- youngest of the children the easterling’s bought with them

 

 **Alatar** \- the other blue wizard the after-comer. previously know as Mohrinehtar.

 **Eridani** \- Deneb’s eldest daughter, works at the bakery with her mother   
  
**Feeser** \- a co-hort of Nori’s, works for the crown, an old neighbor of the Ris and Bard.  
  
 **Elfhild** \- Theodred’s mother, died in childbirth.  
  
 **Yizaris** \- King Ulfr’s wife, Queen on the Ironfists and Arne’s mother.  
  
 **Alden** \- Mistress Geunsia’s younger borother, helps out on the farm.  
  
 **Thorson** \- Hathor and Geunsia’s eldest son.  
  
 **Aldera** \- one of Hathor and Geunsia’s daughters  
  
 **Garg** (deceased) - a renowned pastry chef of the Ironfists, known for his fried dough snacks.  
  
 **Narg** \- son of Garg, keeping up the family business.  
  
 **Tuer** \- Buer’s father and son of Tuaris, an Ironfist lady who was Ulfr’s great aunt.  
  
 **Zaris** \- daughter of Ulfr and Yizaris, Arne’s younger sister.  
  
 **Grk** \- Miss Grk is Dipfa’s 1st apprentice.  Miss Grk has a thing about always dressing like ingredients of recipes.  
  
 **Sindris** \- daughter of Sindri, She is the Master of the volcanics guild.  
  
 **Vidag** \- Owner of iKeyha and  opener of the stall in the night market for iKeyha’s sap furniture.  
  
 **Hocid** \- owns the piece of property where iKeyha has the sap furniture stall has has his own store there during the day.  
  
 **Rokju** \- Master weaver and head of the weaving guild.  
  
 **Hipuf** \- Master forger (metals, in this case) and head of the forging guild.  
  
 **Goyhr** \- Maste jeweler and head of the jewelry guild.  
  
 **Fowiv** \- a miner of Erebor, in a group of miners who prefer gleaning as it’s more of a challenge.  
  
 **Mistresses Pidcu and Ugjep** \- a Dale woman and Dam who are friends, bicker constantly and really aren’t that bright.

 

 

_—This Glossary is updated regularly as new characters appear—_


End file.
